Yu Restoration
The Yu Restoration (玉朝維新 Yu chao wexin), also known as the Sun Clan Restoration, or the Monarchist Restoration, was an event which restored constitutional imperial rule to Indrala in 4338 under Emperor Sun Yijun and the foundation of the Yu Dynasty. The term restoration in Indrala, while used to describe the single event of the coronation of Emperor Yijun, is also used to describe the series of events which led to the restoration, beginning in the mid-4260s. Fourth Republic (4220-4300) Background In 4220, Emperor Wu Ren died without an heir.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=115348#p115348 "Emperor Dead; Dranlanders Claim Throne; Grand Master Mulls Response." Indrala Imperial Gazette, 4220.] He had reigned since 4199, having been restored to the post and ending the Third Republic (4141-4199). Grand Master Shi Yawen declared that, rather than appointing a different Emperor, she would declare the Fourth Indralan Republic (4220-4300).[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=115890#p115890 "Grand Master Shi Announces Push to Establish Fourth Republic." Times of Indrala, 4220.] The Fourth Republic was fraught with issues, and had shifted drastically toward an authoritarian one-party conservative state. The Fourth Republic came near to collapse in 4248. In 4249, President of the Fourth Republic Tony Pua declared himself "Emperor of the Land" and continued to rule until 4258, in what has been known as the Pua Dictatorship. In June 4258, Wu Hán and the Lotus Party defeated the incumbent Pua Dictatorship in the first free election in 8 years. Subsequently, the party formed a coalition with the Nationalist Party, which had openly mused about the possibility of restoring the Indralan monarchy. During Wu's administration, however, the focus remained on dismantling the former dictatorship and addressing infrastructure issues across the nation. In 4269, Wu Hán suffered electoral defeat as the Nationalists gained a majority of seats in the National Conference. Early Nationalist Years, Lotus Party Acid Bombing (4269-4274) In 4271, Feng Xinyue's majority Nationalist government began to hold secret consultations with various noble families, most notably the Clan Tian.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121141#p121141 "Government Taking Advice From Nobles." The Times of Indrala, 23 April 4271.] This created tension between the parties of the National Conference. Lotus Party Leader Huang Zitao declared that "if Feng Xinyue doesn't want to work with other parties, her constitutional overhaul will be dead-on-arrival to the National Conference."[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121198#p121198 "Huang Zitao Criticizes NP Government Reforms." The Times of Indrala, 3 November 4371.] Green Party Internal Affairs Critic Chen Ruogang also stated that the Greens would not support any move toward constitutional monarchism, especially under Feng Xinyue. [http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121204#p121204 "Green’s Internal Affairs Critic Chen Ruogang Lashes Out at Chancellor Feng Xinyue." The Times of Indrala, 14 November 4371.] Despite the feud in the National Conference, monarchism was growing increasingly popular. In May 4272, the series finale of the WBC drama The Last Emperor became the most viewed television program in the history of Indrala, with around 64.6 million Indralans tuning in.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121245#p121245 "The Final Emperor Biopic Receives Record Viewership as Interest in the Monarchy Rises." The Times of Indrala, May 4272.] Professor Duan Zedong of the Shi Yawen Institute for Democracy Studies wrote that "...it is almost certain that the Fourth Republic will come to an end."[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121243#p121243 Duan, Zedong."The Fourth Republic (4220-Present): Challenges Moving Forward." Shi Yawen Institute for Democracy Studies Report, ''Kaizhou: KNU Press, April 4270.] On 3 May 4374, an acid bomb was mailed to the Lotus Party headquarters which detonated upon inspection, killing security guard Lai Wuming.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121484#p121484 "Acid Bomb Detonated at Lotus Party National Headquarters, Mailed to Other Targets Around Tian'an." ''The Times of Indrala, 3 May 4274.] Acid bombs were also mailed to the Siji Institute, a traditionalist think tank, and the Chancellor's Office. A group took responsibility for the attack, styling themselves the "Martyrs' of the Republic." In the aftermath of the attack, and with the Nationalists polling ahead of the Lotus Party and Green Party, Huang announced that he would not run for Grand Chancellor, citing the necessity for stability.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121505#p121505 "Huang Zitao Holds First Press Conference Following Bombing; Will Not Run in 4274 Election." The Times of Indrala, 6 May 4274.] In the months that followed, loose ties between the Green Party and the Martyrs' of the Republic caused the Green Party Leader Song Yi to pull back from her party's more aggressive anti-monarchist campaigning, calling for "unity."[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121507#p121507 "Song Yi Denounces Terror Attacks." The Times of Indrala, 8 May 4274.] Nationalist Minority, Foundation of the Republican Party, Assassination of Song Yi (4274-4277) In the November 4274 General Election, the National Conference was essentially divided into thirds by the Nationalists, the Lotus Party and the Green Party. Expecting Feng Xinyue to introduce constitutional amendments within two years, the Lotus Party offered to provide supply and confidence to the Nationalist minority.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121548#p121548 "Election Delivers Divisive Result." The Times of Indrala, 10 November 4274.] At the 4275 Green Party Convention in Shu, Song Yi lost a leadership review with 57% of the party delegates voting against her leadership. Nonetheless, Song vowed to run in the next Leadership race, alongside Deng Jia, Chen Ruogang and Xuan Shuren.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121588#p121588 "Song Yi Loses Confidence of Party, Leadership Campaign Begins." The Times of Indrala, 4275.] Also during this convention, the Greens re-branded their party as the Republican Party, adopting an anti-monarchist manifesto. On 1 August 4275, Song Yi did not show up to a Republican Party Leadership debate despite announcing her intention to attend the event. As a National Police Agency search quickly discovered her body in a rural field, and evidence that she had been assassinated by hitmen hired by Chen Ruogang, police officers rushed into the Agro-Alliance Conference Centre to arrest Chen. Chen brandished an illegal firearm, killing one officer and injuring two more before he was immobilized.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121600#p121600 "TRAGEDY SWEEPS INDRALA." The Times of Indrala, August 4275.] Xuan Shuren would go on to win the Republican Party Leadership."Xuan Shuren Elected Leader of Republicans." The Times of Indrala, 21 October 4275. On 30 September 4276, the Nationalists put forward their New Era for Indrala constitutional reforms, which proposed a form of elective monarchy, citing the United Indralan Commonwealth as their historical precedent.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121694#p121694 "Chancellor Reaffirms Belief In Nation's Stability." The Times of Indrala, 30 September 4276.] The legislation was very unpopular with traditionalists and democrats alike, and resulted in the resignation of the Nationalist Education and Culture Yuan Jie. The Sun Clan announced that they would not support a "westernized" system, and thus endorsed the Republican Party.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121718#p121718 "Sun Clan Endorses Republicans, Statement." The Times of Indrala, 2 October 4276.] After a eight months of public consultation and a caucus retreat, Huang Zitao announced that the Lotus Party would not support the constitutional changes and ended their supply and confidence agreement with the Nationalists, calling for an election.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121776#p121776 "Opposition Support for Government Officially Ends; Election Expected." Great Indrala Gazette, 24 June 4277.] Republican-Nationalist Coalition, Trial of Chen Ruogang, Barring of the Nationalist Party (4277-4281) Following the Lotus Party announcement, the Republicans offered a coalition agreement with the Nationalists."Republicans Offer Hand of Cooperation to Nationalists." Great Indrala Gazette, 4277. After a week of negotiations, the Nationalists accepted, pro-longing the Nationalist-led government by six months. During this time, Feng Xinyue was purged by her party and replaced by the pro-republican Tian Zedong.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121814#p121814 "Tian Elected Leader Of Reformed Nationalist Party." Great Indrala Gazette, 17 November 4277.] In the December 4277 General Election, the Republican-Nationalist coalition was re-elected. With the Lotus Party as the sole officially monarchist party remaining in the National Conference, monarchism was not at the political forefront. Much of the Coalition's time in government was overshadowed by the investigations surrounding Chen Ruogang and the assassination of Song Yi. In 4280, Chen was sentenced to two consecutive life terms in prison.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121804#p121804 "RUOGANG SENTENCED FOR REST OF HIS YEARS." Great Indrala Gazette, 12 July 4280.] Twelve members of Chen's Agro-Alliance faction were also indicted on conspiracy charges. During the investigation, it was revealed that former-Chancellor Feng Xinyue and high-ranking members of the Nationalist Party had conspired with Chen, and were also linked to the Lotus Party acid bombing. Following this, the National Electoral Commission barred the Nationalist Party from participating in the upcoming elections.[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=122115#p122115 "Nationalist Party Barred from Elections." Great Indrala Gazette, May 4281.] Republican Majority (4281-4285) In the first General Election following the barring of the Nationalist Party, the Republicans won a majority government. Xuan Shuren's second administration was highly controversial, following investigative journalism which revealed that the Republican Party had received over $76 million from the Xiandai Group.http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Republican_Party_%28Indrala%29#Xiandai_Revelations Xuan's government was also very legislatively abstract, raising luxury taxes to 50%, among other initiatives. Facing potential criminal charges and impeachment, Xuan was removed as Republican Party Leader on 2 June 4285[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=122444#p122444 "Xuan Shuren Removed As Leader of Republicans in Dramatic Vote." Great Indrala Gazette, 2 June 4285.], and resigned as Chancellor on 13 October 4285. Lotus Party Minority Government (4285-4295) Following the election of Huang Zitao as Chancellor in 4285, the Republicans under Zhang Zemin agreed to enter into a supply and confidence agreement with the Lotus Party minority government. During this period, the House of Ryeo in Dankuk was violently deposed. Huang Zitao instructed the Ministry of State Security to secure the extraction of the House of Ryeo to Indrala in 4290.Ministry of State Security (MSS) Press Conference Their arrival reignited public interest in the monarchy. Zhang Zemin Minority Government (4395-4300) Zhang Zemin was elected Chancellor on 22 June 4395. During his administration, however, he worked very closely with Huang Zitao. The two designed plans for a parliamentary state to replace the Fourth Republic. Huang believed that the next constitution could be a create a transitional state for an eventual return to monarchy. In a letter left to be published posthumously following his death from prostate cancer in 4298, Huang wrote that the return of a Son of Heaven was "necessary."[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=123911#p123911 "Former-Chancellor Huang Zitao, 83, Dies After Battle With Cancer." Great Indrala Gazette, 28 April 4298.] Fifth Republic (4300-4338) In 4300, the Kaizhou Inquirer reported on the state of the Sun Clan, of which Sun Luhan was the only member under 100-years-old. WORK IN PROGRESS References Category:History of Indrala Category:Sun Clan